Una Pequeña Aventura
by Tsukii Kyre
Summary: kyre y sus amigos encuentran una maquina que los nada a otra dimensión, esa dimensión es Fairy Tail, conocen a natsu, lucy, happy y a todos los del gremio y poco a poco van viviendo aventuras junto con ellos desarrollándose una clase de enrredos muy divertidos entre ellos romance


_**UNA PEQUEÑA AVENTURA**_

**CAPITULO 1.-** **EL COMIENZO**

Me llamo Kyre Saotome, tengo 17 años y voy en preparatoria, cada día salgo de mi casa para encontrarme con Shana mi mejor amiga de la infancia, ya juntas las dos pasamos por Saori, otra amiga, a ella la conocimos en séptimo grado y desde entonces las 3 somos inseparables.

Ese mismo día al llegar al colegio, varios compañeros de nuestra clase, de los cuales entre ellos se encontraban nuestros amigos Shun y Yusei, estaban rodeando una especie de extraña maquina, la cual al instante de verla me causo muchísima curiosidad, justo cuando me estaba acercando para investigar un poco más llegaron algunos profesores y nos echaron del lugar.

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro, Shun, Shana, Yusei, Saori y yo siempre terminando las clases, subíamos a la azotea de nuestro edificio, pero justo en el preciso momento en el cual nos disponíamos a irnos…vimos como algunos maestros discutían sobre aquella maquina tan misteriosa y haciendo algunos movimientos ocultaron la maquina en el gimnasio de la escuela, claro que nosotros nos escondimos y esperamos a que los profesores se fueran, para bajar a investigar.

Al llegar al gimnasio, entramos con mucho cuidado y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando a la maquina, nadie se atrevía siquiera a tocarla, fue entonces que yo me atreví, Saori espantada me grito que no me acercara, todos los demás echaron a correr hacia mi dirección, haciendo que Saori tropezara y apretara algunos botones ocasionando que la maquina se encendiera y mencionara "destino fijado, Reino de Fiore". Lo siguiente que pudimos ver fue un gran destello brillante, el cual nos cegó momentáneamente.

Lo siguiente que yo pude observar fue a un grupo de personas alrededor de nosotros mirándonos fijamente, entre ellos se encontraba un chico pelirosa con una bufanda larga blanca, el nos miraba como si hubiéramos cometido un crimen o algo mucho peor, otra figura se puso frente a mi (debo admitir que aun veía borroso debido al destello) y me tendió la mano para incorporarme, habiéndome levantado y recuperado mi vista, mire a la persona que me había ayudado unos momentos antes era una chica rubia.

Sonriendo, le agradecí su ayuda y justo en el momento en el que le iba a preguntar sobre el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos el chico pelirosa acercándose a donde me encontraba me pregunto, -¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿De donde vienen?-en tono agresivo

-me llamo Kyre y ellos son mis amigos Shana, Shun, Yusei y Saori, somos estudiantes de preparatoria, no sabemos como llegamos aquí, por cierto ¿Qué es este sitio?- Pregunte no muy segura si debí hacerlo o no

-¿prepara…que? – dijo confundido

-preparatoria- le conteste yo

-yo me llamo Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer de fuego, y el lugar en el que se encuentran es el Reino de Fiore, este pueblo se llama Magnolia y en el se encuéntrale más grande y genial gremio de todos… ¡FAIRY TAIL!

-¿reino? ¿Gremio?- dije confundida- ¿Quién es ella?- pregunte inmediatamente

-ella es Lucy, y ese de ahí es Happy-dijo sonriendo y un poco más calmado

-espera… ese gato tiene ¿alas?- dije algo espantada

-si el es Happy y puede volar, yo mismo lo eh criado desde que era un simple huevo-respondió abrazando al gato azul volador

-¡MIS AMIGOS!- dije espantada

-no te preocupes están aquí- respondió Lucy con una sonrisa al lado de ellos

Shana corrió y me abrazo entre llanto, mientras tanto los demás también se acercaron para ver como me encontraba yo. Al ver que todos nos encontrábamos bien me dirige hacia Lucy a presentarme

-hola me llamo Kyre, encantada de conocerte-comente con una sonrisa

-hola, yo me llamo Lucy Hearthfilia, pero puedes decirme solo Lucy- y lanzo una sonrisa. Nos quedamos platicando un rato, hasta que Lucy nos dijo que los siguiéramos, al poco rato de caminar llegamos a un gran edificio con un letrero en la entrada que decía... "FAIRY TAIL!


End file.
